1. The Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to semiconductor laser diodes used in optical fiber communication systems, and more particularly to the frequency modulation of such laser diodes for coding data being transmitted within such fiber optic communication systems, including chirp-managed directly modulated lasers.
2. The Relevant Technology
Optical communication systems based on frequency shift keying require lasers that can generate optical frequency modulation (FM) with high efficiency and a flat response from low frequencies up to the frequency comparable to the bit rate of the transmission systems, e.g., 1 MHz to 10 GHz for a 10 Gb/s digital signal.
Direct gain modulation of a semiconductor laser is a known, simple scheme to generate FM. It generally comprises the steps of biasing the laser with a DC bias so as to provide gain to the laser, and modulating this injected current about the DC bias so as to generate the desired FM. However, this method of FM generation is very inefficient. More particularly, a measure of FM efficiency is the ratio of the peak-peak frequency modulation (also sometimes referred to as adiabatic chirp) generated to the applied modulation current or the applied modulation voltage (as the case may be). For example, for a directly modulated laser in which the laser impedance is matched to 50 Ohms, the FM efficiency is typically about 3 GHz/V. Direct gain modulation generates frequency modulation (adiabatic chirp) through the physical mechanism sometimes called gain compression, spatial hole burning, and linewidth enhancement, which generates an index change for any associated gain change in the material. All of these processes are known in the art. Furthermore, FM modulation by gain modulation through current injection leads to the heating of laser cavity, which in turn causes the lasing frequency to red shift to lower frequencies on a slow time scale. This effect is sometimes called thermal chirp and typically has a frequency response of <20 MHz associated with the thermal diffusion and dissipation time constants. Thermal chirp, which is red shifted for an increase in drive signal, counteracts the desired adiabatic chirp, which generates a blue shift for the same signal. Thermal chirp can generate pattern dependence and can increase the bit error rate (BER) of a digital transmission system such as a chirp managed laser (CML) transmitter.
The quality and performance of a digital fiber optic transmitter is determined by the distance over which the transmitted digital signal can propagate without severe distortions. The bit error rate (BER) of the signal is measured at a receiver after propagation through dispersive fiber, and the optical power required to obtain a certain BER (typically 10.sup.-12), which is sometimes called the sensitivity, is determined. The difference in sensitivity at the output of the transmitter vis-á-vis the sensitivity after propagation is sometimes called the dispersion penalty. This is typically characterized by the distance over which a dispersion penalty reaches a level of about 1 dB. A standard 10 Gb/s optical digital transmitter, such as an externally modulated source, can transmit up to a distance of about 50 km in standard single mode fiber at 1550 nm before the dispersion penalty reaches a level of about 1 dB, which is sometimes called the dispersion limit. The dispersion limit is determined by the fundamental assumption that the digital signal is transform-limited, i.e., the signal has no time-varying phase across its bits and has a bit period of 100 ps, or 1/(bit rate), for the standard 10 Gb/s transmission. Another measure of the quality of a transmitter is the absolute sensitivity after fiber propagation.
Three types of optical transmitters are presently in use in prior art fiber optic systems: (i) directly modulated lasers (DML); (ii) Electroabsorption Modulated Lasers (EML); and (iii) Externally Modulated Mach Zhender modulators (MZ). For transmission in standard single mode fiber at 10 Gb/s, and 1550 nm, it has generally been assumed that MZ modulators and EMLs can have the longest reach, typically reaching approximately 80 km. Using a special coding scheme, sometimes referred to as the phase-shaped duobinary approach, MZ transmitters can reach approximately 200 km. On the other hand, directly modulated lasers (DML) typically reach <5 km because their inherent time-dependent chirp causes severe distortion of the signal after this distance.
Recently, various systems have been developed which provide long-reach lightwave data transmission (e.g., >80 km at 10 Gb/s) using DMLs. By way of example but not limitation, systems which increase the reach of DMLs to >80 km at 10 Gb/s in single mode fiber are disclosed in (i) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/272,100, filed Nov. 8, 2005 by Daniel Mahgerefteh et al. for POWER SOURCE FOR A DISPERSION COMPENSATION FIBER OPTIC SYSTEM; (ii) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/441,944, filed May 26, 2006 by Daniel Mahgerefteh et al. for FLAT DISPERSION FREQUENCY DISCRIMINATOR (FDFD); and (iii) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/308,522, filed Dec. 3, 2002 by Daniel Mahgerefteh et al. for HIGH-SPEED TRANSMISSION SYSTEM COMPRISING A COUPLED MULTI-CAVITY OPTICAL DISCRIMINATOR; which patent applications are hereby incorporated herein by reference. The transmitters associated with these novel systems are sometimes referred to as Chirp Managed Laser (CML™) transmitters by Azna LLC of Wilmington, Mass. In these new CML systems, a Frequency Modulated (FM) source is followed by an Optical Spectrum Reshaper (OSR) which uses the frequency modulation to increase the amplitude modulated signal and partially compensate for dispersion in the transmission fiber. See FIG. 1, which shows a CML transmitter. In some preferred embodiments of these CML transmitters, the frequency modulated source may comprise a Directly Modulated Laser (DML). The Optical Spectrum Reshaper (OSR), sometimes referred to as a frequency discriminator, can be formed by an appropriate optical element that has a wavelength-dependent transmission function, e.g., a filter. The OSR can be adapted to convert frequency modulation to amplitude modulation.
The present invention is intended to enhance the performance of the aforementioned CML systems, among other things.